


Wedding Day

by elsajewel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Feelings, First Love, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: Doyoung makes sure to use his last chance to tell Jungwoo how he feels.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as a twitter fic on @babiejzeus 
> 
> unbeta'ed!! ✌

"Doie!" Jungwoo's voice was heard all throughout the place as he runs to his best friend to envelop him in a warm and tight hug.

The best friends haven't seen each other that much lately. Doyoung is busy because of work. He swears he's not avoiding Jungwoo. The younger on the other hand, got busy with work as well and not to mention how hands on he is on the wedding preparations, he really won't have that much free time to spare.

"Woo! You look stunning!" He complimented him after breaking off the hug. He made sure to look at his best friend from head to toe - like memorizing every detail about Jungwoo. 

One last time. 

One last time before he gives him up to someone else.

"You always say that to me, Doie." He giggles after. "Because you always look good, Woo." Doyoung says. Genuine words caused by his genuine feelings for the younger.

The feelings he hid for the longest time but he's about to spill right now.

Call him selfish but this is his last chance to admit to his best friend the bottled up emotions he had for him. He feels bad for doing it today, knowing that it might ruin his best friend's mood. Not when his best friend looks all smiley and happy. He knows the younger since he was 6, Jungwoo was 5. He knows what the younger is feeling just by looking at him. He knows when Jungwoo is lying to him. Right now though, he can see how happy his best friend is.

The happiness that he never gave but he knows he can give so much more. 

So much more. As long as it's Jungwoo.

"Doie, are you okay? You don't look good?" And as much as he knows Jungwoo, the younger knows him well too. They basically can read each other's minds. That's why they never kept anything from each other because one could tell easily if something's not right.

So why?

Why did Jungwoo never see how much he likes him?

No. Scratch that.

Why did Jungwoo never see how much Doyoung loves him? 

All these years... Not one single time he bothered asking.

"Woo. I'm fine. I guess i'm just not ready to give my best friend up yet?" Their hands never left from each other's hold, eyes only focus on each other, hearts beating together.

"Don't be silly, Doei! I'm still Kim Jungwoo. Your best friend,"

Yeah. My best friend. 

Just my best friend.

"And we can still watch our favorite movies together. Hang out every weekend like we always used to. Nothing would change, Doie. I'll always be here for you."

A lot would change, Jungwoo. Doyoung wants to say but he smiles for good measure. He knows he shouldn't stretch it out this long. He should be talking to Jungwoo right now. Time is ticking. 

"Woo, can we talk? Like maybe a little more private?"

"Let's go to my room! There's a huge balcony there! I just finished my photoshoot there! The view is gorgeous!" The younger excitedly pulls the other towards his room. "Don't forget that we have to take a lot of photos later. Okay? I specifically told the photographer to never go home today unless we got our photo taken together!" He even talks fast just goes to show of how excited he is. Doyoung can't help but break a smile - the gummy smile that Jungwoo likes the most. That gummy smile means he's really bursting out with joy. Jungwoo could do anything and the older will just find it adorable.

They reached the balcony and Jungwoo isn't really lying when he said it was beautiful. You could see the nature from up here, the cool breeze, the smell of nature. It's just breathtaking.

Before Doyoung can even begin, the younger said, "Do you know that when I chose this place to be our wedding venue, I had you in mind? Because you love nature and you always tell me how much you wanted to relax." It breaks Doyoung's heart more. 

He gave the younger pained smile. "Woo, I need to tell you something."

A hum as a form of acknowledgement was given by the younger. So Doyoung continues, "I don't know how to say this but I need to tell you this before you get married. I just can't keep it in anymore."

His hands were taken by the younger, squeezing them so gently. "You can tell me anything."

"I love you, Woo."

"I love you so much, Woo."

And so the younger hugs him and he hugs back. Doyoung sighed. He finally told him after god knows how many painful years.

"I love you too, Doie! You are the BEST best friend ever! If i didn't drink your strawberry milk in that cafeteria, we wouldn't be here today. Even though you got mad at me that time for stealing your precious milk, I'm glad I did it. You're the best thing that happened to me, Doie! You don't know how much I value you." Doyoung can hear Jungwoo's voice cracks so he lets go of him to cup his face and remind the younger not to cry or else he will ruin his make-up and have puffy eyes during the wedding. 

However, Jungwoo still didn't get what he meant.

"You're the best thing that happened to me too even though you keep on stealing my food. But I meant I really love you. Not as best friends. I love you like I'm in love with you. I know I shouldn't fall for my best friend but I did. I was supposed to confess to you during valentine's day on our junior year in college but before I get to do you told me that Jaehyun asked you to be his boyfriend. I honestly thought you guys weren't taking it seriously because you told me you guys were just hooking up or something."

"That was the reason why you didn't talk to me for a week before?"

Doyoung nods then continues, "I was so mad and sad at the same time. I keep on telling myself that I should be happy for you but I can't because I wanted that to be me. I wanted the one to be you're hopelessly in love with. But when that one time we went out with Jaehyun because you formally introduced as to each other, I saw how much he cares for you and how much he loves you. And I saw how happy you are. So i told myself that as long as you're happy, I am too." Doyoung can't help the few tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He loves Jungwoo so much. He wished he could turn back time and confess earlier. He wished he didn't become a coward instead of waiting for his best friend to notice. 

Now, he got to finally let all his feelings out.

But it's too late.

Jungwoo cries with him. Doyoung just keeps on wiping the tears on his face with his free hand, the other holding Jungwoo's hand tightly. He doesn't bother making Jungwoo stop crying because he knows that the more he does that, the more the younger will cry. He just needs to be there. He just needs to be Jungwoo's best friend and be by his side and the younger would feel better. That's how they've being doing it ever since.

"You're an idiot! I loved you too!" He gets weak punches on his chest from his crying best friend. "You're the first guy I ever liked. Loved, actually. But i didn't know how to confess. I was afraid you'd reject me. You always make sure I'm fine and that I'm happy, and comfortable at all times. You always make sure I come first before yourself, Doie. That made me love you so much. You were so selfless when it comes to me. I hated how you were so caring and loving towards me because I have feelings for you! I always push you away when you flirt with me because I'm afraid to fall deeper. I hate how you were so oblivious to my feelings when we used to cuddle together and how you whispered sweet words to me all the time. But then Jaehyun came... I didn't want him. You know how many times I rejected him but you keep on pushing me - telling me to go try and date. So i did." The younger cries harder.

"I'm an idiot then?"

"You are the biggest idiot! Then Jaehyun kept on trying to make me open my heart. Until I did. He loves me so much, Doie. I love him so much too. I finally learned to move on from what I feel towards you because I thought you don't see me anything more than a best friend. Jaehyun is... Well... He helped me a lot. He gives so much of himself to me that I feel bad because sometimes I still think about you. Then one moment I just realized that I really love Jaehyun, that I can't let him go. I really fell for him. I don't wanna make the same mistake twice by neglecting my feelings again. Jaehyun welcomed me with his arms open again like I never hurt him." Doyoung can hear his heart breaking into pieces. He didn't know his best friend got through so much because of him. 

"I know, Woo. I know you love him so much. I saw how much he loves you too. You two are perfect for each other. I'm glad that even if we didn't end up together as I wanted to, you are with a man like Jaehyun."

"Doie, I love you. Okay? You are a vital piece in my life. Maybe not in a romantic setting but I do really love you. I can't see myself and my whole life without you in it."

"I understand, Woo. I know what you mean. I get it. It was my mistake for taking too long to tell you. Please stop crying now. I don't want Jaehyun to get mad at me for making his soon to be husband cry, which will be happening in a few hours." He wipes the tears off of the younger's face while he gives his smile to the younger. Maybe not the gummy smile but a smile of assurance that he is doing just fine. 

"Thank you for telling me this, Doie." He hiccups a little due to so much crying from just a minute ago. "It may be so much for you to do this. Thank you. I don't deserve you even until now."

"Stop. You deserve me and everything that you have right now." A kiss on the forehead was planted on the younger's. Jungwoo smiles. 

"So you're still my Bunny Doie? My best friend and partner in crime for life? My ride or die?"

"I am and you are my Puppy Wooie. And I will always be your best friend no natter what."

They sealed it with a hug and Jungwoo introducing him to one of Jaehyun's friend. The younger thinks they're gonna be a good match.

Doyoung would lie if he says his heart didn't completely break when he saw and heard his best friend finally say, "I do." 

Not when he knew the younger felt the same way before. He just confessed at the wrong time and it will be Doyoung's biggest 'what if'. What if he confessed earlier? Maybe he's not the best man. Maybe he will be the other groom standing next to Jungwoo.

What if?

Or maybe it's just the way it is. BEST friend and BEST man both have the word 'best' in it after all. 

Maybe it he was fate but still... What if?

**Author's Note:**

> im not good with writing :( i just want to write my idea out!! im sorry!!


End file.
